1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a processing apparatus and processing method applicable to one or more elements requiring power management in a mobile device, a multimedia device, an embedded system, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In lieu of a single processor with excellent performance, a multi-core system using multiple processors with relatively low performance is currently being widely used in mobile devices and various embedded systems. For example, a multi-core system may be used because the process by which an excellent performing processor is manufactured may be more difficult than the process by which multiple lesser performing processors are manufactured, and because the resultant power consumption of such an excellent performing processor may be relatively high compared to the power consumption of such lesser performing processors.
A number of identical processors may be used in the multi-core system, or the multi-core system may be configured to be a heterogeneous multi-core system using a number of different types of processors. By using multiple different processors unnecessary wasting of resources and power consumption may be reduced.
However, although the multi-core system may use a relatively lower amount of power, compared to a single processor with identical performance, the issue of power consumption may still need to be overcome in mobile devices and high-performance supercomputing.